Davis' Dream
by Wild Katt
Summary: Davis is having weird dreams about the DigiDestined killing one another, and one night he as an exceptinally weird dream (which would be the one that you will read)!


  
DAVIS' DREAM  
  
  
"I single handedly killed Tai!" Davis cheered, he was holding a knife.   
Davis shot upright, he was sweating, he just had another nightmare! For the past three days, he was having bad nightmares where a DigiDestined kills another DigiDestined! Tonight, he killed Tai. ' I can't take it anymore! Why do these dreams keep haunting me? Why won't they just leave me alone?' He thought to himself, he looked over at his alarm clock, 2 am, too early to get up! ' Get back to sleep, get back to sleep!' He rolled over and over, trying to get into a comfortable position.  
He finally did get to sleep, but not for a while. This time, he had a dream; actually, I wouldn't call it a dream, more like a nightmare!   
Davis found himself in a dark room. He recognized it as the posh bedroom in the mansion once he visited! He turned around because he heard crying. It was Kari. She was across of T.K's chest, T.K was dead, and there was a revolver next to his dead body. The rest of the DigiDestined were lined up, standing perfectly straight, in order; Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Willice and Michael. They looked like statues!  
Davis looked down at what he was wearing; it was a detective robe and hat. He had a pad of paper and a magnifying glass. For some strange reason, he understood what was going on!   
"Where were you at the seen of the crime, TAI!" Davis pointed the magnifying glass at Tai.  
"I was at a soccer game, I got a new scrape on my knee!" Tai said, he was wearing his soccer uniform, and he indeed, had a fresh cut on his knee.  
"I'll come back to you... SORA!" Davis shouted pointing at Sora, "Where were you when this all happened?"  
"Watching Tai! He was winning, six to three." Sora said, "Proof! The lipstick on Tai's cheek!"  
"OKAY! You two check out! No further questions!" Davis said discussed, "Matt, I believe you're next..."  
"Ya, I had a concert then..." Matt said acting really cool.  
"No, you didn't! You always wanted to get T.K off your back ever since he was eight! You hated taking care of him, didn't you?" Davis snapped.  
"No, I have proof! A concert ticket!" Matt pulled out a ticket from his pocket, "See? The time is for eight o'clock! T.K was killed at eight thirty! How could a concert end that early?"  
"Good point... You're clear. But you aren't, Izzy!"  
"Why would I hurt someone I constantly try to help out in the DigiWorld? He is a very fast learner..."  
"Yes, he may be, but you hate teaching him stuff!" Just as Davis was going to continue, Matt cut in.  
"Uhh, Davis, this ticket it Izzy's I gave it to him because he never has been to a concert before in his life! I felt sorry for him!"   
"I feel sorry for myself! I accepted the offer!" Izzy said.  
"HA! He clears out! Now, do you have a defense, Mr. Kido?" Davis asked Joe.  
"Ya, why would I waist my time killing someone when I was having a test?"  
"Who can prove you had a test?"   
"Humm, let me think..." Joe said sarcastically, "My TEACHER for one..."  
"Ya, ya, ya, okay, next... Mimi!"  
"I live in America, I don't even know how I got here!" Mimi said crossing her arms.  
"Right... What's your plead, Yolei?" Davis said stepping in front of Yolei.  
She appeared nervous, "I was... Was..."  
"Was... Was what?" Davis snapped.  
"WATCHING YOUR COUSIN SEAN THROUGH HIS BEDROOM WINDOW! Happy?" She yelled blushing deeply.  
"No, not really, but you do stand your case, you're clear."   
Davis now walked in front of Cody, he was even more nervous then Yolei was, "He won't believe you, he won't believe you..." Cody repeated over and over again.  
"Believe what, Cody?" Davis asked with a big grin on his face, he thought he had found his culprit!  
Cody was in his Kendo outfit, "fighting my cats..."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, I watched Bubushco and Bibishca, my two cats, fight. Bubushco won, then challenged me... Bubushco won..."  
"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Who can back you out?"  
"Bubushco?" Cody shrugged.  
"No, someone who can talk!" Davis snapped.  
"Uhh, my grandpa watched, he was very disappointed in me, but was happy, because he now knows cats can be trained!"  
"Let's just call up your grandpa, shall we?" Davis had magically made a cell phone appear out of thin air, then dialed Cody's house.  
His mother answered, "Hello? Can I help you?"  
"Yes, do you know what Cody did at eight thirty this evening?"  
"Ohh, he was loosing against his cat... He's a little touchy about that... Try not to mention it..."  
Davis hung up the phone, he noticed Cody was crying, and Yolei was trying to cheer him up. "You're free to go, but don't."  
"How could we? We live in America! Remember?" Willice and Michael both said at the same time.  
"Can Mimi back you out?"  
"Duh!" Mimi crossed her arms, "Can anyone be any dumber?"  
"June can!" Matt said, everyone laughed.  
"Hey, hey, HEY! This is a crime seen and you guys are laughing?" Davis said throwing the pad of paper at Matt's head. "Well, everyone is clear, except..." Davis was just about to say his own name, when Kari perked up.  
"Ya? So what if I killed him? He was annoying anyway!" She crossed her arms angrily.  
"Uhh, I was going to say me, but I guess this works out too..." Davis said.  
"But Kari, why?" Tai asked confused.  
"He was always in my way, I truly love..." POW! Davis shot Kari.  
"What was that for?" Michael asked.  
"Well, she was a murderer!" Davis said still holding the revolver in his right hand.  
Tai grabbed the gun, "Now you're the murderer!" Then Tai shot Davis. Then Sora shot Tai; then Matt shot Sora; then Izzy shot Matt; then Joe shot Izzy; then Mimi shot Joe; then Yolei shot Mimi; then Ken shot Yolei; then Willice shot Ken; then Michael shot Willice; then Cody was the only one left.   
"Heheheheheheheehhehehehehhehehe!" Cody took the gun and left the mansion to kill his cat that beat him in Kendo!  
  
THE END  
  
Hey, if you're wondering what happened with Cody's cat? Well, Bubushco challenged Cody to another Kendo match, Bubushco killed Cody and lived in peace with Cody's grandpa for the rest of his life. Oh ya! Bubushco also killed Bibishca while the trial was on!  
  
Now, it's   
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
